The Flight of the Robyn
by tiger1lily
Summary: Sirius spent 15 years dreaming about the daughter who was stolen from him. Robyn spent 14 years hating a father she never knew. Harry spent 3 years forging a relationship with his godfather. Destiny throws them together, but fate can be cruel.
1. Just Robyn

**The Lost Robyn **

**Chapter One: Just Robyn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Things you should know:**

**Peter Pettigrew did not escape until after the Ministry proved Sirius Black's innocence.**

**Sirius Black is in the Order and an Auror.**

**Sirius Black was married to a woman named Esme who was killed and their daughter, Robyn was kidnapped and presumed dead.**

**This fanfiction begins in the summer before Harry's first year.**

**Voldemort was never destroyed. He ran away and left Harry alone after the failed murder attempt. Lily and James Potter are dead.**

**Voldemort always had a young girl at his side. Even at his rebirth party in the fourth book. In this story, the rebirth party was really the girl's fifteenth birthday.**

**Everything else is pretty much the same. **

**Author's Note: **** I hope you like this story! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. There will be more to come!  
><strong> 

Robyn sat in the alley, shivering. She pulled her shawl closer, trying to get warm. It had been two months and he had still not come looking for her. Within those months, she had lost a lot of weight. Living on the streets could do that to you.

She had always been an attractive child, with long, black curls and violet eyes. She was small, 5 foot one, and lack of food made her look frail. Robyn wasn't frail; she was strong minded and was very arrogant. It was how she was raised. But, she was not raised as a muggle, which was what she was living like now. Robyn was a witch, a very powerful one at that.

She stood up and ran to the muggle café she went to every day for the past two months. She walked in and smiled at the man, Billy. He already had her coffee waiting for her.

"Hey Just Robyn! How's it going?" Bill asked. When he had first met her, he had asked her for her name. She replied with Robyn, just Robyn. The nickname just stuck.

After taking a big gulp of the latté, she answered. "Same as usual. Can I see that paper?"

"Sure," Billy handed it to her. Robyn scanned the newspaper looking for any sign of Deatheater activity. Even though the newspaper was muggle, they would probably report and unexplained murders, disappearances, or 'severe weather'. To her surprise, there was none. Voldemort was obviously holding back. He was waiting for just the right time. He was mad, and it was all her fault.

_Flashback:_

_ "Father… I said I was sorry!" Robyn cried._

_ "You did it, even though I told you not to. I can't trust you anymore," Voldemort said._

_ "I said I was sorry! Please forgive me!" She wailed. _

_ "The Dark Lord does not forgive!" Voldemort roared._

_ "You're going to kill me." It was not a question._

_ "Robyn… you knowingly destroyed my Horcrux. But, you are my daughter, and I can't stop loving you. You know I love you more than Black ever did," Voldemort said sadly, "No, I will not kill you. You can go live on the streets. The Ministry is after you. If they don't kill you than cold or hunger will. No Death Eater is permitted to help you. Your death will not be on my shoulders. You, my daughter, the heir of Slytherin, have failed me. GO!" Blinking back tears, Robyn snapped her fingers and apparated away to a small muggle village._

_End Flashback_

"Robyn, if there isn't a missing child article in there for you yet, I don't think you dad's gonna put in one. I think it is time to let go…" Billy whispered.

"Yea, let go…" Robyn echoed.

"Removing the mask might help," he added gently. She fingered the mask that her Father had given her to keep who she really was a secret. It was pure black with real diamonds encrusting the edges by her eyes.

"NO! A few more days. Bye Billy! Same time tomorrow!" Robyn called. She got up and ran away.

Her walk back to the hideout was slower than usual. She took the long way. She didn't want to go back just yet. The day was eerie. It wasn't usually like this. She had an odd feeling inside her. The way she felt when she was in danger. Something was coming to get her. The Ministry! Robyn was thrown to the ground. For men surrounded her. She recognized them immediately, Aurors Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor Madeye Moody.

Moody thrust a paper at her. "Memorize it!" He growled. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. Then, the aurors grabbed her arm and apparated with her to the headquarters. "Speak!" Moody commanded after forcing veritaserum down her throat.

"NAME!" Moody shouted.

"Robyn," she replied.

"FULL NAME!"

"Just Robyn," she whispered.

"Maybe," Kingsley reasoned, "If we take off the mask, we'll find out more about her." Robyn cried out when he snatched the mask away.

The room fell silent, staring at the girl. She had his black curls. She had his narrow face. She even had his pale face. The only thing different was the eyes. Her mother's eyes. It was obvious: she was Siruis's supposed-to-be-dead daughter.

Only Moody managed to stay focused. "Given name?" He managed to choke out.

"Robyn Esme Black"

**Author's Note: OOOOH Cliffie! I know that they are sooo annoying but I couldn't help myself. I hope you liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews=Faster updates. Opinions and suggestions and even just yelling at me to hurry up!**


	2. Jealousy is as Bad as Hate

**The Flight of the Robyn**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy is as Bad as Hate**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not -sniff- own Harry -sniff- POTTER! (breaks out into sobs)**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright! I'm back with the next chapter! So I got a review from **

**sara253xxx and she asked a really good question. She asked why Robyn was friendly with muggles. It is because she does not share Voldemort's views or pureblood mania. She's a rebel, like her dad. Also, ROBYN AND HARRY ARE IN THEIR FIFTH YEAR! This is really important and I made a typing error in the first chapter. I really hope you read that or you might be confused. Okay! Here's the chapter:**

The room was so silent that you could hear the gentle mist that fell outside. All four aurors were staring at her wide-eyed. Remus put an arm around Sirius, whose eyes were wide. He looked at the girl, desperate to believe that what she said was true. He ran up and hugged her. She didn't hug back. Sirius pulled back, confused.

"Why do you hate me?" Sirius asked, hurt.

Robyn was forced to answer. She was still under the effects of the truth potion. "You went after Pettigrew instead of coming to me. I was practically abandoned! Eurgh! I hate this bloody truth potion!" Robyn had tears streaming down her face. Her body shook as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Robyn," he whispered, "I promise to be a better father this time, if you want me to."

"You're sincere," Robyn observed, "I'll stay, if the ministry will let me." She threw a glance in the direction of the other three aurors.

"We'll see what we can do, after all, you always had a mask on. You never killed anyone either," Lupin said gently.

Kingsley's deep voice filled the whole room, "We'll go alert Dumbledore of the recent findings. He is the antidote." Robyn snatched it from his hand and drank eagerly.

"Sirius," Moody growled, "Constant vigilance. The girl could turn on you." The three aurors left, leaving father and daughter alone together for the first time.

"Wow... this is awkward. So, are you hungry?" Sirius asked, observing the scrawny girl. "How about some cake... err... it's all I have 'cause I don't normally have guests."

"Cake would be perfect," Robyn flashed him a perfect smile. Sirius watched wide-eyed as she ate the whole cake.

"Do you like pranks?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"DO I? I'm a marauder's daughter aren't I?" The two spent the rest of the evening discussing prank ideas.

**A month and a half later...**

"Concerning the issue of Robyn Esme Black," Dumbledore began, "The ministry and I have agreed to clear you of all charges." The whole room erupted into cheers. Robyn was engulfed in a hug by Sirius.

"Now, for some more serious matters. Someone in the ministry sent dementors to get Harry. I want Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and Remus to go and bring him here. He could be expelled for underage magic."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE WAS ONLY DEFENDING HIMSELF!" Robyn shrieked. She was out of her chair and on her feet, her violet orbs glowing with rage. She had heard a lot about this boy and he seemed like a nice guy.

Tonks, who had quickly befriended Robyn, dragged her down. "Hush," she whispered, "Don't interrupt Dumbledore."

"Sorry," mumbled Robyn.

"It's fine Robyn. In fact, you are quite right. It is not fair. I will do everything in my power to help him. MEETING ADJOURNED!"

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. He had been having the worst day of his life. The Prophet continued to call him a liar and Dumbledore a crackpot old fool. He was attacked by dementors, yelled at, and was sent to his room without dinner. Worst of all, he was expelled. I'd rather be facing Voldemort. At least I would know what was going to happen. He would avada kedavra me and I would expelliarmus him, our wand would meet, and then one of us would die. Let's get this prophecy fulfilled already.

Boom! Someone was inside the house and it wasn't the Dursleys. They just left for the hospital. Slowly, his door opened. Was it Voldemort? Would he get his wish? No, he was met with the smiling face of his old teacher. Remus Lupin.

Harry walked around the house. Boy it was a strange one. According to the girl, Tonks was her name, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius were just around the corner. He knocked on the third door on the left. Nobody answered, but he was sure this was the right one. He opened the door. He seen Ron and Hermione laughing as Sirius and a petite girl wrestled on the floor. All four people were laughing hysterically.

Harry was mad. How dare they ignore them! He cleared his throat, but they did not look up. He coughed; they still did not wake up. Harry groaned. He couldn't believe they were ignoring him. He felt jealousy engulfed him. Sometimes, jealousy was worse than hate. It could turn into hate.

"Oh! Look! It's Harry!" The violet-eyed girl chirped.

**Author's Note:**** Well, I hope you like the chapter! Don't worry, Harry is not the bad guy, he's just jealous. I would be too if I was in his position. Well, I'll post soon. Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Watching my Back

**The Flight of the Robyn**

**Chapter 3: Watching my back**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Nothing.**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Will Harry accept Robyn or terrorize her? What's the standings. With those two involved, nothing is ever normal. I love hearing from you guys, so review!**

"Yes, I know, and who are you?" Harry asked dryly.

"I'm Robyn Black, Sirius's daughter." She replied all too happy.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, Sirius," He greeted, still glaring at Robyn.

"RON! Is that your mom calling? She wants me to help with…er…cleaning!" Robyn fled the awkward situation. At least she knew she wasn't wanted.

"She wants me too!" Sirius yelled and ran after the girl. Harry decided he would talk to him later.

"Why haven't you guys written to me all summer," Harry demanded, "Who is she!"

"That's Robyn Esme Black, Sirius's daughter." Ron stated.

"I gathered that much," I snapped, "Why is she here!"

"Calm down Harry. From the little we've heard, the Order kidnapped her back from the Deatheaters." Hermione whispered.

"Fine. But that doesn't explain why you haven't written to me!" He growled impatiently.

"Well…" Ron began.

* * *

><p>"I don't think he likes me dad!" Robyn wailed.<p>

"I don't see why not," Sirius soothed the upset girl.

"He glared at me from the moment he laid eyes on me," She whispered softly.

"He'll come around, Robbie. Don't worry," He called as he watched his daughter walk out of the room.

Robyn ran up to her room and sat on her bed, trying to figure out what she did to make the boy hate her so. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping on her window. A snowy owl sat perched outside, with a note attached to her leg. Robyn carefully untied the note and opened it.

_Robyn:_

_Who do you think you are? You better watch your back._

_You Know Who. (I don't mean Voldemort!)_

Robyn paled at the words. She cast a locking spell on her door and sat down, desperately trying to remember what she did.

* * *

><p>Robyn avoided Harry at all costs. It was not that she feared him, but she didn't want to get hurt. It was the Slytherin in her. She knew what he could do. She had seen him fight her Father countless times and get out alive. The only other person who had managed to escape an angry Voldemort was Robyn herself, and he let her go. Unfortunately, her ruse would not last long as they were sharing a house.<p>

Robyn sat in the library reading a book. She was not as bookish as Hermione, but still enjoyed reading. She read the 5th year potions textbook, as her Dad had told her that she was going to Hogwarts! She would not be behind, as her Father kept her up in her studies.

"What are you reading?" A masculine voice asked. Robyn whipped around. Harry.

**Author's Note: Another cliffie! Sorry its short but I thought this was a good place to stop! Remember to review!**


	4. What Are You Saying?

**The Flight of the Robyn**

**Chapter 4: What are you saying?**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I would say I owned Harry, but I'd rather not be locked up in the loony house!**

Robyn snapped her book shut. She glared at the boy, her breath getting quicker. Why did she have to leave her wand in her room? The library was too tempting. "What's it to you, Potter?" Robyn sneered.

Harry's eyes widened as he read the title of the book she was reading. "Why are you reading a potions book?"

"Again, what's it to you, Potter?" Robyn spat.

"Look. I'm sorry about your earlier. I had a really tough summer and I'm just glad it's almost over," Harry apologized. Robyn was shocked. What was this boy playing at? Life was like a chess game to Robyn, everyone had an ulterior motive or an underlying strategy.

"You shouldn't have taken it out on me!" declared Robyn snootily. She went back to reading.

"No, I shouldn't have and I said I was sorry!" Harry practically whined. Robyn realized something was up with the boy. For one thing, he didn't have Ron or Hermione on his sides, like Draco had told her he always did. Draco was her only friend, but she left him behind when she was banished from her Father's home. For another thing, he looked desperate. It was several weeks since their last encounter and it looked like he had little to no human interaction. He obviously still was holding a grudge at everyone for not contacting him.

"What are you saying?" Robyn asked slowly.

"Can we be friends?" Harry begged.

"Why?" Robyn shot back.

"You are the only one in this house that I can trust," Harry announced, "Everyone else left me with my abusive relatives. You didn't know."

"Wait, did I hear you correctly? You think you can trust me? I was raised by Voldemort for crying out loud!" Robyn stated.

"I saw the look in your eyes during the third task. You looked horrified. I trust you. If you still worked for Voldemort, he would have busted you out by now," Harry explained. Robyn was ashamed to admit he was right. She did not like torture.

"You are correct, Potter. Nice job," Robyn congratulated.

"Call me Harry. So, what do you say?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Robyn said, "Why not?"

Harry packed his stuff slowly, in silence. He glanced at Ron, who was staring at him, waiting for him to talk. The last couple weeks of vacation, he only talked to Robyn. He confided in Robyn and she confided in him. She told him about her life with Voldemort and how she got thrown out because she destroyed one of his horcruxes. Harry had to admit, she was brave. In return, he told her about the Dursleys, things he never told anyone. He trusted her despite her not so humble beginnings.

"Mate, how long are you going to be mad?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"I don't know. Until I forgive you," Harry replied. It would be no use ignoring him. He would continue to press him until he answered.

"When will you forgive us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied again.

"You will only talk to Robyn! It's driving us all insane, except her!" Ron shouted.

"She's my best friend," Harry explained. Ron flinched back, as if he had been slapped.

"I thought I was your best friend," Ron whispered.

"Not anymore," Harry retorted.

"What's going on, Harry?" Robyn asked in a forced sweet voice.

"I was just leaving," Harry answered quickly, "Come on Robbie!" Harry led Robyn into the library. "Eugh! Ron is so annoying! I can't believe he and the others don't realize I want nothing to do with them! Thanks for rescuing me. How long were you out there?"

"I was coming in to see if you were done so we could play a round of chess. I heard the whole thing," Robyn whispered.

"The whole thing?" Harry asked.

"Do you really consider me your best friend?" Robyn asked.

"Yea, I do," Harry smirked.

Sirius couldn't have been worse. His godson hated him. His daughter was mad at him because his godson hated him. His godson was socially withdrawn. His best friend was dead. (But that didn't really count as his best friend had been dead for 15 years.) So was his wife. (Again 15 years ago) His other friend betrayed him. (Also 15 years ago) His daughter and godson were now going off to Hogwarts leaving him alone in his godforsaken prison.

The car ride to King's Cross was dreadfully quiet and Sirius yearend to make it more interesting, but he was in dog form. It's hard to crack jokes in dog form, trust him, he tried. Finally, they walked through the barrier into platform 9 ¾. He couldn't help but notice Harry and Robyn whispering excitedly to one another. They left without saying goodbye.

"Who are we going to sit with?" Harry asked, "Do you know anyone besides Malfoy?"

"No, Harry. We will sit with Draco. OH MY GOSH I'M GETTING SORTED!" Robyn shrieked.

"Gosh Robbie, calm down. Why the sudden worry?" Harry asked, shocked.

"What if I get into Hufflepuff?" She whined. Harry laughed out loud. He was a little worried about sharing a compartment with a bunch of Slytherins, because, let's face it, Robyn had Slytherin written all over her. She wouldn't be bad, but the others he wasn't sure about.

"I was worried about getting into Slytherin. Remember the story?" Harry asked.

"Yea! You pleaded with the hat. You would have been great in Slytherin," She joked.

"Funny, that's what the hat said," Harry drawled. Finally, they reached the compartment Robyn was looking for.

"We are here!" She chirped. She threw open the door. Harry looked around. It wasn't as bad as he thought. There was Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. "Guys, this is my bestest friend Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! Tremble in fear! Us Slytherins are gonna have an awesome year. Oh yea, I'm Robyn Black. Dray knows me!" I groaned. This was going to be a long year.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


End file.
